


Be your own hero.

by Lion_heart (coeur_de_lion)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_lion/pseuds/Lion_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As another groan of pain escapes the red lips; Clarke blinks and rapidly extends her hand to the vision in front of her.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t …” The words die in her throat the minute the girl looks up and into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you… have to… go so hard on me?” Grunts the girl in between sharp breaths, a smirk tugs at the corner of her lips though and Clarke prays to everything she doesn’t believe in that the heat she feels creeping on her cheeks can’t actually be seen."</p>
<p>That roller derby AU you never asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Roller derby terms:  
> Roller derby is a contact sport played by two teams of five members roller skating in the same direction around a track. Game play consists of a series of short match ups (jams) in which both teams designate a jammer who scores points by lapping members of the opposing team. The teams attempt to hinder the opposing jammer while assisting their own jammer—in effect, playing both offense and defense simultaneously. (wikipedia) 
> 
> Little warning: English is not my first language, the point of this fanfic was for me to practise!  
> Thanks to my beautiful gf for proof-reading everything and telling me how to improve even when I'm a pain in the ass.

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

The small university stadium is full. On one side, a board announces “Grounders VS Sky Crew” and under it two zero blink rapidly, as if waiting impatiently for the game to start. The two teams are already positioned on the ring. If you’re looking from outside without knowing the rules of roller derby, you’d think it’s a beautiful mess. But Clarke knows, it’s a beautiful organized mess. She stands behind the jammer’s start line; she doesn’t bother looking at the girl next to her. She can hear her breathing heavily and for a minute, their respiration sinks. Clarke inhales deeply. She blocks out the noise of the crowd and focuses on her wheels. She tests them on the laminated floor, once, twice. She’s had these skates since even before she started roller derby, five years earlier, when she was still a sophomore in her small town’s high school. She had to replace everything else, her protections guards, her helmet, her brakes; but even after having to sew them back multiple times she can’t even think of buying new ones. Back in first year when Clarke had only been living with Raven and Octavia for a couple of months Raven had accidentally threw the skates away. Clarke had made her go through the trash to get them back.

  
Cheers erupt, snapping her out of her thoughts and suddenly the Grounders are growling, cheering and then out of nowhere comes a loud “JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!” It startles her but before she can react, her team starts cheering and she joins in. Her chest feels like it’s going to explode from happiness, adrenaline rushes through her veins and it’s with all the rage she has in her that she shouts “TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!” The chant was Jasper’s idea, way back when he started coaching them and everyone had teased him about it. Now whenever they watch Toy Story and she hears the phrase, she can’t help but feel at home. Finally the whistle blows and what ensues is, to Clarke, the most beautiful organized mess.

Twenty minutes later they have scored eight points, two bruises, and three bumps. Clarke is completely in another world, the only thing she can see is the pack in front of her, she pushes on her feet, propels herself closer to scoring. Suddenly a flash of red appears in her peripheral vision, indicating that it’s a Grounder, and she doesn’t even think before shoving her opponent brutally. She hears a loud thud but shrugs it off; it’s common in roller derby after all. The whistle blowing right after is not. The blonde stops abruptly; there’s a small crowd where her opponent must have fallen and she pushes through it. People in roller derby get hurt; Clarke can’t count how many times she’s sprained something while playing. But guilt rises in her chest at the idea of having hurt someone else. Her teammate, Maya finally let her through and her eyes lay on her wounded adversary.

  
Clarke is an attractive young woman, she is used to seeing, and even hanging out with attractive young women. But the girl in front of her, she’s something else. Braids of brown locks fall from her helmet, her eyelashes are five miles long, and her red lips are squeezed shut in pain. Clarke’s mind is absolutely blank; she’s frozen in place and very warm all at the same time. As another groan of pain escapes the red lips; Clarke blinks and rapidly extends her hand to the vision in front of her.

  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t …” The words die in her throat the minute the girl looks up and into her eyes.

  
“Did you… have to… go so hard on me?” Grunts the girl in between sharp breaths, a smirk tugs at the corner of her lips though and Clarke prays to everything she doesn’t believe in that the heat she feels creeping on her cheeks can’t actually be seen.

  
“I…Sorry… She…Her… We… Sorry…” Stutters Clarke. What an idiot the blonde thinks to herself.

  
Octavia is laughing somewhere in the crowd and she knows her friend is never going to let this die. Ever. The girl gently takes Clarke’s hand and surges herself upward.

  
“So… not only you’re violent, you’re also very eloquent.”

  
She is mere inches away from her and the blonde can’t seem to calm her heartbeat. She’s sure the girl can hear it. So she takes a step back and collects herself.  
Clarke inhales deeply “I’m very sorry, I didn’t realize how much force I… Please sit and I will go and get you some ice.”

  
She doesn’t wait for the girl to answer, she just turns on her wheeled heels and is about to leave when a big, scruffy bearded guy appears out of nowhere and grunts,  
“Go back on the ring Blondie, I’ll get ice.”

  
He’s older than her and she assumes he’s the Grounder’s coach. Discussion is obviously not possible so Clarke listens and is out of the crowd in seconds, not sparing another look to her gorgeous opponent.

  
_ _ _

 

Clarke is pouring herself a well-deserved drink, having won the game when someone walks up behind her and whispers in her ear, “Lexa”. Surprised, she jumps slightly and turns around. Incredibly long eyelashes and a devilish smile are standing right in front of her.

“Excuse me?” The blonde takes a step back; she can feel herself being unconsciously drawn to the brunette and she doesn’t want to let herself lose control.

“I thought you might want to know the name of the person you incapacitated today. I’m Lexa.”

Clarke knows very well the word incapacitated can be understood in two different ways, but she chooses not to read too much into it. Especially when she’s standing so close to the gorgeous girl.

“And does my beautiful, hurtful competitor have a name?” Lexa is starring, smug smirk placed firmly on her lips.

“Clarke, my name is Clarke.”

She is taken aback by the compliment; she wants to be confident, wants to be bold enough to give it back, but all that comes out is,

“You’re the competitor…”

She prays that a hole big enough to swallow her will open under her feet right this instant. She’s about to leave but the laugh that comes out of Lexa surprises her. It’s light, beautiful and generous; a perfect description of the lady that is standing in front of her. And Clarke loves a lot of things, but at this moment she loves nothing more than the sight of this stranger laughing at her awkwardness, head thrown back lightly, smudges of “war paint” all over her cheeks, and hair sticking to her neck. She’s staring and she knows it, so she grabs two ciders and turns on her heels, Lexa’s laugh echoing in her ears with every step she takes.

“Everything okay sweetheart?” Clarke smiles softly without answering and hands her boyfriend a can. He’s been waiting for her next to her group of friends and the blonde can see he’s getting impatient. Sliding an arm around his waist and snuggling close to him she asks “Let’s go home soon?”


	2. Chapter Two

Raven and Octavia are bickering in the bathroom as she’s checking her protections one last time.

For the hundredth time, Raven shouts “Will you stop moving?!”

But the hassle is worth it when the girls go out of the bathroom and Clarke looks like she’s going to cry. They have blue paint all over their faces and are dressed completely in blue, Sky Crew’s color. Both of their right cheeks are sporting a massive 24, Clarke’s jersey number. Raven has a blue and white flag on her left cheek and Octavia’s face is completely covered by the drawing of a bird. Clarke’s heart swells with love for her friends and she brings them into a tight hug, trying to convey with her arms the words that are stuck in her throat.

Octavia hugs her back tightly and whispers in blonde hair “Love you too, Clarkie”

Clarke sniffles as she pulls back and none of the girls mentions it. All of them are out and in Raven’s car a few minutes later, belting out Bohemian Rhapsody all the way to the stadium.

_ _ _

The giant timer indicates that there’s only one minute of game left. She’s really close to scoring; she just has to pass the two women in front of her and then she’ll be able to end the jam. She ducks, lowering her gravity center so she can go faster and be smoother. All of a sudden a flash of red appears next to her, she pushes on her feet, changes her trajectory in order to avoid her opponent but they must have anticipated it. Her protected wrist slams on the floor, hard, and her right thigh follows close by. Clarke can hear the whistle and a lot of shuffling around her as both teams gather, circling her to make sure she’s okay. Pushing herself upright she grunts in pain and is met with devilish green eyes smiling apologetically at her.

“Ouch Lex! Did you have to go so hard on me?” She asks, a smile already tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I’m sorry Griffin. It was meant to only throw you off for a second. Guess you’re lighter than I thought?”

“Oh so not only you’ve bruised my ass you’re going for my ego as well? Not nice.”

“If you guys are done bickering we could maybe go back to the game?” Lou pipes in, looking more annoyed than alarmed about Clarke’s health now.

“There is no more game! You guys tied!” Grunts Gustus, slightly pulling on his beard in frustration.

At that, joyful cheers erupt, Clarke doesn’t even think before pulling Lexa into a hug and the brunette squeeze back, tightly. The presence of two roller derby teams in the same city has always been a problem; they always had to battle it out to see who would represent the city at the state’s championship. This tie though, would mean that both teams are going. It means travelling together, playing together, being together.

In the middle of the chaos, Jasper sighs “You did it on purpose didn’t you?!”

“Of course not!” Everyone shouts.

“Didn’t you see me Jasp?! I was _this_ close to scoring! I was _really_ going for it!” Clarke gestures, enthusiastically.

Jasper throws his arms in the air and the cheering resume.

Much later Clarke is pouring herself a drink when someone comes up behind her and whispers in her ear, making her jump and drop her glass. The purple liquid pours on the white table cloth and slowly soaks it. Grunting she turns around, ready to scold whoever made her do that. Lexa is standing right in front of her, grinning unapologetically, her helmet tucked under her arm.

Clarke groans, “Lex! You have got to stop doing that!” But she’s already mirroring the smile on the brunette’s lips.

“How did you like my revenge for last year?”

“You’re rude and my ass hurts.” Answers Clarke, as she tries to wipe away the cider and clean the mess she just made.

Lexa picks up a few napkins, they’re quiet while she helps the blonde wash up her mess and pours herself a drink. They’re walking back to their group of friends when Clarke sighs,

“I can’t believe it’s already been a year…”

“A lot has happened” States Lexa.

Clarke likes that about Lexa, she’s not one to beat around the bush, she’s honest and if she has something to say, she says it, simple as that. Most of the time though Clarke finds herself wondering if there’s more to it. At this instant she wonders what Lexa could possibly be talking about: Sky Crew’s win last year at the state’s championship? Clarke breaking up with Finn? Lexa’s meeting with Costia and their bourgeoning romance? Or their friendship?

After their encounter last year Clarke didn’t think she would see the beautiful Grounder ever again. But at the very same game the two jammers met; Octavia met Lincoln, a master’s student in biology. He was a “god-sent gorgeous man” as Octavia had so eloquently phrased, and the brunette had done everything she could to see him again. Not that much needed to be done, based on what Clarke understood; Lincoln was completely head over heels with her friend. But Lincoln happened to also be Lexa’s friend and a few months into the relationship Octavia had insisted in introducing her friends to Lincoln’s. Which, for Clarke, resulted in a very awkward second meeting in the overcrowded kitchen of Lincoln’s apartment with the girl she had tried very hard to erase from her memories. One bottle of rum later though, Clarke had sworn Lexa was her best friend and that nobody would separate them. A few months later it was common to see Lincoln, Lexa, and their friend Anya hanging out at the girl’s apartment.

“Earth to Clarke!” Shouts Octavia, inches from her face.

Clarke must have been lost in her thoughts for a moment because all her friends are looking at her expectantly. Her eyes lock with Lexa’s who’s staring at her, as if trying to read her mind. Feelings unsettled she redirects the attention to Octavia and takes place in the circle her friends are forming. Raven softly reaches for her hand and squeezes it, as Clarke tries really hard to look at anywhereexcept Lexa. Costia is talking to her girlfriend but the jammer is not paying attention at all and Clarke can guess that Costia must be nagging Lexa about something.

Twenty minutes later they are home _,_ squashed on the girls’ couch trying to fit into the picture the camera on top of the television is supposed to take. Octavia is laughing hysterically on Lincoln’s laps as he tries to balance his entire body on one arm of the couch. Raven is sitting next to Anya, repeating everything she says which is making Anya rage. Next to them Jasper is propped on the back of the couch, trying to get on Monty’s shoulder who is sitting in front of him, while Bellamy, sat on the left side of Monty, helps him. On their left, Costia is trying to tame Lexa’s wild locks, much to Lexa’s exasperation. And finally, Clarke is sitting on the other arm of the couch all by herself, looking at Costia. Right at this instant she misses her ex-boyfriend, or really, she misses having someone. All her friends are in the honeymoon period of their relationships where everything is beautiful and magical. Well all her friends except for Raven and Anya. And Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy. But Raven and Anya have a weird “love-hate” relationship. Bellamy has a fling with a girl he met a couple of weeks ago, and Jasper and Monty are…well, Jasper and Monty.

Tired of feeling sorry for herself Clarke decides to crash Raven and Anya’s party and sits in between them, sliding an arm around Raven’s waist. Anya must have understood the look Raven is giving her because she starts awkwardly petting Clarke’s hair. That’s when the camera decides to take the picture.

Years later Clarke would hang this picture up before anything else in the first apartment she ever rented without Octavia and Raven. She would look at Lincoln’s focused frown, Octavia’s gigantic laughing mouth, Anya’s very awkward face, Raven’s serious but tender look, Jasper and Monty’s mischievous eyes, and Costia’s composed pose. And she would stop a moment longer on the look she and Lexa shared in the picture; one that is unreadable for anyone who isn’t the Clarke moving in her new apartment without Octavia and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! And thanks for the comments on the last chapter, love them!   
> My tumblr is little--lion-heart if you guys wanna ask questions or anything!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos on the previous chapters, it's amazing reading them! 
> 
> I'm sorry this is late, real life got in the way. If you wanna know what was up or yell in my ask box about how happy we all are that Alycia is coming back next season, head over to my tumblr: little--lion-heart. I also have a tag for this fanfic: rd au (roller derby au) if you wanna see inspirations etc. 
> 
> Now to celebrate Alycia coming back, enjoy this chapter!

Lexa is late. As usual. Not that anyone but Clarke has noticed. The members of Sky Crew and the Grounders are chatting enthusiastically over a plate of garlic bread, not in a rush at all to start discussing what they’re here for, much to Gustus and Jasper’s annoyance. The two men have been sat next to each other and are hunched over the table, drawing on a paper cloth as they passionately discuss the best strategic play of last week’s game. Lou is trying to get Clarke to participate in whatever debate she is having with Dakota and Jesse when Lexa suddenly appears and sits next to Clarke, a frown on her face and her hair in a very neat braid.

“What happened to your hair?!” Shouts Callie, as if reading Clarke’s mind. Lexa barely has time to mumble “Costia” before Indra stands up and shouts over everyone’s voice.

“Ah! Her highness has finally arrived; maybe we’ll be able to start now!”

Indra is a 21 years old, five feet tall, fierce ball of energy. She has the most beautiful afro Clarke has ever seen and if she is being honest, Clarke has always been a little scared of her. As the captain of the Grounders she knows how to discipline her troops while still being a very good friend with all the girls. The coaches take Indra’s shout to the letter but as they start explaining why they are cramped on one table of an In-And-Out on a Saturday evening, two waitresses arrive to take their orders and everyone starts shouting at the same time. In the midst of the chaos Clarke leans in to whisper to Lexa,

“Is everything okay?”

The brunette sighs, “This braid is hurting my scalp.”

“Do you want me to take it off?”

“Nah… Hm… Coastia… She would… She wouldn’t like that. She spent a lot of time on it.”

It sounds like a confession, Lexa is avoiding her eyes and Clarke can’t help the anger that rises in her chest. She wants to rip off the hair tie, she wants to say “To hell with Costia”, she wants to tell Lexa it’s okay to be wild. But it’s not the polite and friendly thing to do. Friends don’t go against their friend’s girlfriends, who is probably trying to do her best anyway. _Friends don’t get so angry at such silly things_ Clarke thinks. So she settles for,

“It looks really pretty”

Lexa smiles faintly. Next to Clarke, Lou has listened to the entire conversation and she can’t help but think that those two are absolute idiots for not seeing what’s right in front of them.

Lou is lost in her thoughts when Gustus’s voice rises loud and clear,

“Okay, if we asked you guys to come here today it’s that there have been some problems with the budgeting of our trip to the competition!”  At that the girls starts booing at the same time. “Okay! Okay! Settle down! The competition will be held this year in Redding, which is more or less a twelve hours drive from here if we take it slow. We were thinking of renting a bus with beds, like we did last year…” Loud cheers erupt, “...except that because it’s so much further we need two drivers and there are only 12 spaces on the bus…” All the girls aren’t even finished registering what that means when Lou shouts,

“Lexa’s coming with us!”

Everyone, including Lexa, turns around to look at her but Lou simply shrugs and Gustus continues before anyone could say anything. “Okay so let’s assume Lexa is kindly going with the Sky Crew so the Grounders can have the bus with the beds… The others will share a minibus and motels…”

Cheers erupt once again and the girls start chanting, “Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!” Seeing as they are getting glares from the surrounding tables and the staff, Indra shushes the girls and motions for Gustus to carry on with his talk. The two coach exchange looks before Jasper continues,

“We thought it’ll be a lot harder to convince you… We thought there was going to be fights and all… Anyway, so, since everyone seems excited about this plan, let’s just stick to it? Based on our calculations a one-way trip should be about three days long, we want to take it slow. The competition is four days long. We’ll give you the trip plan later on if that’s alright?” An enthusiastic “Yes” echoes in the restaurant followed by a very quiet “Nobody asked me if I agreed.” Everyone turn to look at Lexa. Clarke feels her heart drop in her socks but she dismisses it as it has happened a few times since she has met Lexa. Lou mumbles,

“You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to Lex, I mean… I was just suggesting.”

Her teammate is obviously feeling guilty and Clarke feels the need to speak up,

“I’m sure there’s another solution we can think of Lex, don’t worry if you don’t want to come with us.”

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind it.” Whispers Lexa.

She avoids anyone’s eyes for the rest of the lunch though and once it’s over, she’s out of the restaurant in seconds. Clarke can hear her calling Anya to ask her for a ride as she’s running out of the diner. Something is tugging at her chest as she watches the brunette leaves but she dismisses it, once again. She’s so engrossed in Lexa’s behavior that she misses the look on Lou’s face.

_ _ _

 

A week later Clarke comes home from her part-time job to an overcrowded apartment. Bellamy has dropped by after work and is energetically conversing with Octavia; Monty is working with Raven on some mechanical thing for their course; Jasper, Lincoln and Lexa are playing monopoly on the floor; even Echo is here, helping Anya cook in the kitchen. Echo is part of the Grounders and, from what Clarke understood, one of Lexa’s closest friends. For a moment Clarke is just looking at her friends inhabiting the place she calls home and her chest fills with love. Anya is cooking something that smells delicious and Clarke can’t help but notice how natural the brunette looks in the girls’ kitchen, moving with grace in the small space and opening the cupboards knowingly.

Arms wrap around her waist and she can smell Raven’s familiar perfume envelop her. For a moment they stay like this, reveling in each other’s warmth. But suddenly Octavia realizes Clarke is home and one second later she’s tightly hugging both of her flat mates.

After dinner people start to leave slowly one by one until the only people left are Lincoln, Anya, Costia, and Lexa. Everyone is snuggled up on the couch under that giant blanket Raven bought at a yard sale in their first year of college. It has the power puff girls on it, which has been Raven, Octavia and Clarke’s nickname since they met. There’s a movie playing on TV but no one is paying attention, too sleepy from the amazing fajitas Anya and Echo made. Suddenly Octavia and Lincoln get up and leave, Anya and Raven following closely. Lexa is half asleep on Costia, her and Clarke exchange a confused look but shrug it off, too tired to move. When they come back in the living room, Octavia is holding something behind her back and Lincoln can’t stop grinning. Anya turns the TV off and nobody protests when the four of them stand opposite Costia, Lexa and Clarke. Octavia finally hands a piece of paper to a very confused looking Clarke. The blonde, making sure Lexa can read over her shoulder, opens it. It’s the receipt for the renting of a motorbike.

“What is that?” Clarkes asks, after exchanging another confused look with Lexa.

Raven inhales deeply, “Well you two will be leaving for your trip soon… And as we were discussing how cool that trip is going to be… we decided…”

“We’re coming with you!” Shouts Octavia, jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

Raven is throwing invisible daggers at Octavia for ruining her big announcement when Clarke wraps them both in a hug. Raven chest swells up with happiness, Clarke can be very guarded and she often doesn’t display her emotions. But this time, they did good; the blonde has tears beaming in her eyes and she can’t seem to stop grinning.  Clarke pulls away from the love fest and is going to hug Lincoln when she notices Lexa and Anya embracing, both with their eyes closed. Lincoln warns her with a look not to disturb them so she hugs him and then goes back to hugging her best friends, whispering sweet nothings to them. A minute later Costia’s high pitched voice pulls her out of the hug,

“Lexa, are you okay? You guys have been hugging for quite a while. Is there something wrong?”

Costia grabs Lexa and pulls her out of Anya’s embrace, making sure she’s okay. The brunette is visibly annoyed but when she realizes everyone is looking at her she shrugs it off,

“Gosh can you guys take a chill pill for a second? Have you never seen a happy girl or something?”

At this Costia frowns, looking slightly embarrassed. Anya walks past her to hug Clarke and snorts. Costia and Lexa leave soon after.

After saying goodbye, Clarke escapes to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker, slices of lime, and four glasses. Everyone has left except for Anya who is working late the next day. Even Lincoln is gone, having to be in the library early in the morning to study.

Anya, Raven, and Octavia are snuggled up on the couch. They cheer when they see what Clarke is holding. “Thought we could celebrate our impending vacations?” Clarke tries to look innocent but it’s already past midnight and the girls know her well, even Anya whose presence in the group has become weirdly natural. Yes all of them know that shots of tequila after midnight means dancing on the living room table and a late morning the next day.

Anya ends up licking the salt on Raven’s neck so Octavia decides it’s only fair if she licks Clarke’s neck and four shots later everyone has licked everyone’s necks. After all this tequila, Clarke really needs to pee and once in the bathroom she confirms the theory that you never realize how drunk you are until you’re in the bathroom by yourself. She is pulling up her sleeves to wash her hands when Anya comes in and goes to pee, not bothering to wait until Clarke is gone. So Clarke waits a bit longer.

“Is everything okay with Lexa?

“Yep. All okay.” Slurs Anya. Clarke knows the brunette doesn’t like sentimental talks but based on the tone of her voice, Clarke decides that Anya will not remember much tomorrow so the blonde girl pushes it.

“Why was Lexa hugging you for so long?”

“Oh, you know… With us foster kids… We get excited for support and little kind gestures.”

Clarke knows, she’s known for quite a while actually as either Lexa or Anya is afraid to mention that they were raised by a foster family. But the girls always mention it as a passing comment; she’s never had an actual conversation about it with either of them. So she doesn’t quite know what to say for a minute. She is about to leave as Anya washes her hands when she decides to push her luck a bit more.

“Whatever you and Raven are doing… Don’t fuck her up.” Anya looks at her in the mirror and Clarke can feel herself blushing. The brunette is older than her and Clarke knows that if they ever get in a fight she doesn’t stand a chance. Unless maybe if she has a weapon, like a rock or something.

“Same goes to you with Lexa.”

“I’m not doing…”

“Actually, screw that.” Cuts Anya. “Fuck her. I firmly believe she needs it.”

At that Anya is out of the bathroom and back in the living room but Clarke stays back for a minute longer, collecting herself. Octavia and Raven have often teased her about how she apparently has a crush on Lexa. But having someone else says it, much less Lexa’s own foster sister out of all people; Clarke isn’t quite sure how to handle that. When she comes out of the bathroom Anya is holding her phone and has a smirk on her face. “Speaking of the devil!” she shouts, tossing the phone to Clarke who barely catches it. There’s a text from Lexa.

_Sorry we left so early, wish I could have stayed back to celebrate. Excited for our trip!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is little--lion-heart if you guys wanna chat or anything!


End file.
